Do I Love Him or Do I Hate Him
by PeytonUchihaSohma
Summary: Sakura is trying to figure out if she still loves Sasuke or does she realy hate him. Sorry but discontinued for personal reasons.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One Party

Sakura ~POV~

I dont know way I was here at Ino's house. Ino was having a party for a former some one that I just hated. Sasuke Uchiha. I was in love with him when we where twevle, but when he just got and left I feel out of loving him. I start to hate him for leaving me that night.

I remember that night when he left. He called me, and told me that he wanted to talk to me alone. I didnt know what he wanted, but I went any way. He wanted to met at his house. So there I was standing in front of his door scared to death. I was going to turn around and walk away, but I before I could the door opened. He stoud there all sexy and tall in front of the opened door.

"**Hey." I said and then I felt my cheeks heat up.  
"Hi. How about you come in. it feels a little cold out here." he motion me to come in. like I said I was scared and hell every ones scared at times right.**

"**So Sasuke you wanted to talk to me?" I asked as I walked in to his living room. It had white walls with no pictures on it, and the floor was black carpit. I noticed that he had the fire going and that he only had one place to sit. The walked over to the couch and asked me to sit next to him. For the story to be short he left that night after we had sex. I work up in the morning not realizing right away that he was gone. It broke my heart to where I told myself that I would never love again.**

Ever since then I I realy hated him. I took the last sip of my drink when I could feel a pair of eyes on me. I knew who it was, and I could care less if he went to go fuck himself for all care. I put my cup in the trash and started to walk towred the door when I got stopped by Ino.

"Where are you going? I thought you would go and talk to Sasuke." she was sluring her words. Sje was drunk and she knew that I hated Sasuke and that I would rather kill myself then talk to him, or let alone look at him.

"Oh well I have to get up early in the morning. Tsunade has me look over a patient." It wasn't true. I always get up early for a run."Well I'm off. I'll see you later Ino." I walk out at the door and didnt turn around to the eyes that never looked away from me.

Sasuke ~POV~

There she was short, wavy pink hair, skinney jeans and a nice tight tank top that was low cut and showed her mid area. Just looking at her made me think on why I left in the first place. Its funny on how I couldn't take my eyes off of her, but it hurt when she looked at me. I could tell that she moved on, because those eyes that I missed had hate in them. I had to look away and look around. Every one was drunk and passing out on the floor.

When I turned to look back at Sakura, and I saw her walking towerds the door. Part of me told me to follow her, but my feet wouldn't move.


	2. Chapter 2

Do I Love Him or Do I Hate Him

Chapter Two Why Me

Sakura's ~POV~

As if the day could get any better it ended up to get worse. It start out to where I left my house for my morning run. It was 6 o'clock in the morning to where it was a little cold outside. I ran almost a mile away from my house, and thats when my day wnet bad. I tried my best to ignore him and stay away from him. There he was running the opposite direction from me, and I sware to god that a little voice in my head told me to go and say 'hi', but I just couldnt do bring myself to do it. I passed him without saying a word.

I came home from my run, so I could get ready for work. I knew that Tsunade had something for me to do. I never knew what, because it was always a surprise each day. I was just hoping she wasn't having me help train someone today.

Sasuke's ~POV~

My day started really great, and it got better when I saw Sakura running in my direction. She looked cute in her pink short shorts and baby blue sweat shirt. It was hard for me to not stare at her long slender legs. When I looked up at her eyes there was hate in them again. Some how I new that she would hate me, but apart of me wished I could find joy in those eyes again.

When I got home I had a message waiting for me on the machine. It was Tsunade telling me to come to her office right away. I knew it wasn't a mission, but I had a feeling she wanted me to train more.

Sakura's ~POV~

I showed up at Tsunade's office not realy thinking. I didn't hear on what she was saying to me. Until there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Tsunade said to the door. I turned around to see who it was, and sure enough there he was at the door smiling.

"You wanted to see me?" He asked.

"I wanted to see you both. Now I know that Sakura wont like this but you will have to deal with it." she glared at I was going to hate on what she was going to have me do."Sakura, I'm having you help Sasuke with his training. I dont care on what you think. I think its going to help you two get along." she truned around to face the window."You my go now and start with the training once you leave. Have a nice day you two." she said with a smile in her voice.

Great. As if the day could get any better. I had to be stuck with the one person I hated. This was going to be so much fun. Not.

Sasuke's ~POV~

Wow I never thought that Tsunade would actually have Sakura train me. It was a shock, but I could tell that Sakura wasn't happy about it. We start to walk to the training grounds. It was slient half way there. I had to say something to her,or to just break the slince between us.

"So Sakura are you happy about helping me train?" I asked. I knew she wasn't happy but I had to say something to her.

"Why would you care if im happy or not." she hissed at me. Damn she was so not happy about this at all, but I was so cute to she her upset though.

" I just wanted to know if you were happy or not. Sorry for asking." I so happy when we reached the training grounds.

**Thank you for the reviews on the first chapter. I fix the title so it would make sense. I hope you all enjoy the 2nd chapter :)**

**PeytonUchihaSohma**


	3. Chapter 3

Do I Love Him or Do I Hate Him

Chapter 3 Questions Are Annoying

Sasuke's ~POV~

" I dont care on what you do today. Just do what ever you what to." Sakura said. We got to the training grounds. She walked over to a rock and sat down. She closed her eyes and it looked like she was asleep.

"Sakura why dont you help with my training. One on one combat would help me out."

"No." her eyes where still closed when she anwered.

"Please? We havent done this in a long time. I would love to see on what you can do." I realy want to see on what she could do to me. It would be nice if she could hit me pretty hard to where she would have to take care of me.

I saw her take a deep breath and open her eyes. Again it was hate not joy In those eyes. She glare at me when she answered back.

"Why do you want my help? Last time I knew you didnt like help, or did that chage when you came back?"

"I do want help. I want help from you." I walked over and grabed her hand. She tried to fight back. "Now if you dont mind I want you help. I'll go easy on you. Trust me."

"What? Did you just say 'trust me'? Hahaha!! yeah right like I would trust you! You have no clue on what you did to me when you left." she was pissed I could tell.

"No I dont know on what I did to you. I'm sorry about that. I wish that didnt happen." I was sorry, and I hate myself for doing it to her. "But those words I said to you where true Sakura."

"If they where true then why did you leave me that night? You knew that I loved you but oh no you wanted to play with my feelings and then leave me. Was it just a one night stand or was it a bet you had with a friend? You know what I'm leaving. Have fun training by yourself." she turned around and walked away.

Why did questions have to be so annoying, confusing, and hurtful?

Sakura's ~POV~

I was so happy to be home and away from him. He pissed me off so much to where I wanted hurt something. I know Tsunade was going to be pissed with me nit helping him, but I didnt care. I went and took a nice hot shower to clam me down. I got into my nice comfy sweats and sat down on my couch to read.

I wasnt even on the 3rd chapter in my book when I had a knock on my door. I got up all annoyed. I opened my door and I was expecting Ino at my door, but sure enough it was Sasuke.

"What do you want?" I snapped at him.

"Can I come in?" he asked. I let him in and then realized that was a stupid move.

"What do you Sasuke? If your here to say your sorry I could care less."

"Sakura would you stop being bitchy for once and sit down." he looke annoyed. I walked over and sat down on a chair far away from him as I could. I looked up at him waiting for him to start talking, but instead he just sat on the couch looking at me.

He looked so sexy just sitting there. With his black jacket unzipped, and his Uchiha symbol in front of shirt that was tight enough that fitted his perfect muscles in his cheast. I didnt realize it when he started to smile on the way I was looking at him.

"So you wanted to talk?" I asked as my cheeks flushed.

"Yeah I wanted to know why you where asking all those questions?" he looked up and looked into my eyes. I say that his eyes had carrying and sadness in his eyes. I looked away so I could answer.

"I dont know. I guess I got all pissed off cause I had to train you and I didnt want to." I was looking down when I answered. I didnt realize at first but when I looked up he was right there in front of me.

"Was it because you didnt want to remember on what happen that night?" I was so not going to go through this again. The last time this happened was with Naruto asking me all this questions and to see if I was ok.

"I think you should go. I have to go to work late tonight at the hospital." I got up and walked to the door. I looked back to see him still there. He finally got up and looked at me before he left. He lend down and kissed me on my forhead.

"I still love you Sakura. I've never lied about that." he whipered to me and walked out the door.

**I know my chapter are getting longer but at least you get more to read :) I hope you enjoy the 3rd chapter.**

**PeytonUchihaSohma**


	4. Chapter 4

Do I Love Him or Do I Hate Him

Chapter Four Changes

Sakura's ~POV~

I stared at the door after he left. I couldnt move or breathe. _**"I still love you Sakura. I've never lied about that." **_For five minutes I stood there repeating the words he said to me in my mind. I wasn't sure on what to do, but just stand there. When I came back to reality I realized I was late for work. I ran to my room and got ready. I was glad that I was working with Hinata. I knew she would cover for me.

"Hey Hinata sorry that I was late." she was sitting at the front desk bored out of her mind.

"Oh hey Sakura. No its ok I just got here myself. So don't worry about it." she smiled happy to see me. I walked around to sit next to her. I was happy that I wasn't doing anything besides keeping watch at the front desk.

"So hows Naruto?" I asked. We all knew that she liked him. It wasn't that hard to tell, because everytime we said his name she would get all red.

"Oh hes ok. I think. He got sick from Ino's party. I think he had to much to drink though. Hey were you there at Ino's party?" she asked

"Yea I was, but I left early. I wasn't in the party mood that night." Yea right the only reason I left was because I couldnt stand being in the same room with him.

"Are you sure Sakura? Because your always in a party mood."

"Well not that night."

"Ok. Oh um someone came by and droped this off for you." she handed me an enevlope that had my name on it.

"Did you see who it was from?"

"No, but all I know is that he said to give it to you." she turned around when the door opened. It was Naruto walking through the door.

"Hey Sakura, Hinata." he said and waved.

"Hi.....Naruto......." hinata said. She was always shy when she was around him. It was funny

"I'll leave you two alone." I got up and walked out side to see on what was in the envlope.

The envlope that Hinata gave me, was a letter from my sister Kelesy. She was telling me that she was back from her business trip and that she wanted to hang out with me for a week. Hmm a girls week sounded really nice.

"Sakura what are you doing out here?" I turned around to see who it was and it was Sasuke.

"Oh, um I was reading a letter from my sister." I told him

"Then why are you reading it outside?"

"I was giving Naruto and Hinata some time alone. I think I should head back so they dont do anything bad?" I turned around to walk back inside but when I did turn aroud he was right in front of me. "God I hate when you do that."

"Do what?" he asked

"Never mind I got to go." I walked around him but that didnt seem to work. "What do you want?" I finally asked.

"Nothing really. Sorry I have to go." he turned and started to walk away. Then it hit me.

"You're not leaving are you?" hehe that stopped him in his tracks. He turned around and look at me.

"Why would you come to that conclusion Sakura?"

"I.....I don't know...but I have this feeling that you......would leave again..." What The Fuck! Why am think hes going to leave. I do have this feeling like I did when he left back then. "Never mind I guess I could care less if you leave or not." I could feel tears coming. Was I getting those feeling that I had for Sasuke coming back? Was I falling for him again? Or is he playing with my feelings like last time?

I walked back inside to find Naruto and Hinata making out on the counter. I shook my head. I grabbed my bag, cheaked out and went home. My head hurt so bad that when I got home I went to bed. That night I wish I didnt but I had a dream with Sasuke in it.

**Sorry for the wait. School started back up and I didnt have the chance to update. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**PeytonUchihaSohma**

**P.S please review!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Do I Love Him or Do I Hate Him

Chapter 5 Girl Time

Saskue ~POV~

It was weired walking home and thinking about why Sakura thought I was leaving. Does she still have feelings for me? No that cant be. She told me that she hated me and that she wish i was died. When i ran into her at the hospital I saw that she had woory and hope in her eyes. It was better then hate all the time. I just wish that things could go back the way there where before I left.

Sakura~POV~

_**"Sakura I want you and I dont want to leave you. Promise me that we will always stay together."he looked at me with lust in his soft black eyes. He lended down and kissed my lips, and then my neck. I moaned with pleasure.**_

_**"Yes Sasuke i will promise to be with you"**_

I woke up with a banging noise at my door. I got out of my bed all sweaty. Great, maybe i wont go to bed tonight to have another dream like that. I heard another bang at my door.

"Hey onee-chan get your lazy butt up and let me in!" Kelesy yelled.

"I'm coming Kelesy. Stop being impatient please!" I yelled back. I got to the door and opened it up. "There happy now?" i asked

"Yes I am onee-chan."she said with a smile on her face. I helped her bring in her things from the car, and get settled in. "So what do you want to do?" she asked jumping up and down.

"How about you let me get dressed and then we can do something ok?"

"Ok. Dont be long onee-chan."

I went upstairs to get dressed. When I entered my room I saw Sasuke standing there looking at the pictures that i had on my dresser.

"Sasuke what are you doing here?" I asked. He turned around in shock.

"I thought you where gone so.......I was......" he trailed off in lost of words.

"Sasuke do youmined? I have to change my clothes and get downstairs before my sister comes up." Was I stuipd or what? I knew he want to see me change, but like that I was going to happen.

"Your sister's here?" he asked

"Yea shes dpwnstairs waiting for me to change so we could have a girls day."

"Oh, well I'll go so i dont keep your sister waiting." he walked over towerd the window and like he did last time he kissed me on my forehead.

I was in a daze when i was getting dressed and ran down the stairs. Kelesy was sitting down on the couch reading.

"I didnt know that you liked to read." she turned around and glared at me. "It was a joke Kelesy."

"Well it wasnt a good one." she got up from the couch, put the book on the coffee table and turned around to face me. " Wow I didn't know that you wear skinny jeans and a tight shirt onee-chan." I looked done and noticed that I had skinny jeans and a black gray ripped shirt.

"Oh yea i do haha. So how about we go to the mall, get you a sexy outfit, and maybe we can go to the new club that just opened." her eyes wided when I said that. Kelesy was only a year younger then me and l she loves to do anything that I do.

"Ok lets go!" she jumped up and ran out the door.

"Hey what do you think about this one?" Kelesy turned arounded holding a sexy black strapless dress.

"How about you try it on and see if it fites." she jumped and ran to the dressing rooms. I turned around to look for a dress that would look good on me. I saw a midthigh, light pink tight, dress. "Hmm.. this looks cute." I said to myself.

"What looks cute?" said a deep voice right behind me. I turned aroud and saw that it was Gaara.

"Hey Gaara what are you doing here?" I asked and then realizedI I asked a stuipd question.

"Oh I just saw you here in the store and I though I could come in a say hi. Then i notice that

you had a friend with you."

"Oh that was my sister Kelesy. Shes here for a week and tonight we are going to that new club that just opened up."

"Hmm... sounds fun. Would it be to much to ask if I could come along?"

"Onee-Chan I think that would be great if he could come, and maybe we can get umm whats his name that you liked so much......" Kelesy came out of the dressing rooms and joined the convosation.

"Who? Sasuke?" Gaara asked

"Yea him. I thought we were going to have a girls night though?" I looked at her, trying to get her to say no.

"Yea I know but wheres the fun with out having boys around?" Damn.

"Ok. I'll call him and see if he wants to join us tonight." I sighed. I put the dress back on the rack and walked out of the store. I grabbed my phone out off my pocket. Delaying on calling him, but some how i got myself to call him.

"Hello." he said at the first ring.

"Hey it's me Sakura"

"Oh. Do you need something?" he asked.

_Yea you leaving the village. _"Yea, um are you busy tonight?" I replyed

"That depends on what it is."

"Sakura!!" i turned around to see Kelely running towareds me.

"Hey are you stil there Sakura?" Sasuke asked through the phone.

"Oh yea i am. Any way would you like to come with me and my sister to the new club that just opened tonight?" please say no please say no please say no.

"Sure why not. We can hang out like old times." Damn.

"Yea like old times. Well I got to go my sister is waiting for me."

"Hey what time would you like me to come over?" he asked.

"Umm............8 would work. Well see ya later" i hung up after that. I didn't know on what i was going to do.

"Hey onee-chan lets go so we can get ready." she grabbed my arm and then look over at Gaara, "Well I guess will see you later." with that we walked out and went home.

**Sorry for takin so long on the chapter. I will try to get chapter 6 up by this weekend. Thank you again for the reviews!!**

**PeytonUchihaSohma**


	6. Chapter 6

Do I Love Him or Do I Hate Him

Chapter 6 A Huge Mistake

Sasuke's~POV~

It was about 6:30 and I was bored out of my fucking mind. I was jumpy after Sakura called me. I was happy and yet a part of me hated it. I didn't know on what to do. I was so confused. Ugh!! I hated being confused! I jumped when I heared a knock at my door. I got up and answered the door.

"Hey Uchiha." it was Gaara.

"What do you wawnt?" I asked

"It sounds like we wil be taking the girls out tonight." he said

"You mean Sakura and her sister right?"

He nodded and then handed me a bag, "It's something that the girls picked out at the mall."

"Ok. Do you know on what it is?" I grabbed the bag from him and peeked inside.

"Nope, but I do know that Sakura picked it out. Well I'm off. See you at 8 when we pick up the girls.' he turned around and walked away.

Sakur'a~POV~

I layed in my bed pissed and happy. I was pissed causei had nothing to wear and yet I was happy that Sasuke was coming.

"Onee-Chan can I come in?" Kelesy asked, "I have something for you."

"Yea you can come in."i said as I sat up.

"Here onee-chan!! I thought you would like this." she handed me a bag and closed the door. I took the bag from hear and looked inside. It looked like something that was dark red. I took it out, and notice it was a mid thigh, tight, strapless dress.

"Thank you Kelesy! I love it!" I got up and hugged her. I really did like it. It was something simple and sexy.

"Well go put it on. We have 30 mins before the guys show." I turned around and looked at the clock. It read 7:30. Shit!! I ran into the bathroom and got dressed.

"Hey onee-chan would you like me to do you make up and hair?" Kelesy yelled though the door.

"Yea that would be great Kelesy! Thank you." I yelled back. The dress fit perfectly and it showed every curve a guy would love. I walked out and noticed that Kelesy was dressed and ready to go.

She walked over and pulled me over to my vanity area to do my make up. After that she handed me a perfect pair of shoes that matched the dress and thats when we heard the knock at the door.

"I'll go get onee-chan sense you're still getting your shoes on." she got up from my bed and left. My stomach turned and twisted. Why was I freaking out? It was just Sasuke and Gaara right?

"Onee-Chan come on lets go!!" Kelesy yelled from downstairs.

"Ok, I'm coming!" I yelled back. I took a deep breathe and walked downstairs. I felt so nervous and scared. I was blushing so bad and I could feel a pair of eyes on me. I got to the final step and looked up into Sasuke's soft light colored black. I turned to Kelesy and noticed that she was flirting with Gaara and didnt noticed that I was downstairs.

"Well I think we should go." Sasuke said to me in a very deep sexy voice. It sent goosebumps all over me.

**In the Club....**

When we entered the club I could feel the beat of the music bounce off the walls. I notice what song it was and went stright to the dance floor.

_**She get it pop it lock it drop it that birthday cake  
Got a candle need to blow that crazy flame away  
Take my red, black card and my jewellery  
Shawty is cool like the fire  
Cool like fire **_

_**Somebody call 911  
Shawty fire burning on the dance floor  
Whoa  
I gotta cool her down  
She won't bring the roof to ground on the dance floor  
Whoa  
She's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor  
That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor  
Shes fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor  
That little shawty's fire burning on the dance floor**_

I didn't realize that someone was dancing with me. It was Sasuke with his hands on my waist and moving along with me. We dance none stop together.

"OMG I love this song!" I got so happy. It was Pitbull Krazy. I heard Sasuke chuckel. Next thing I know he leand down and kissed me tenderly. To my surprised I kissed him back in the same way. I broke away so that I could breathe, and he did the samething. I grabbed his hand and we walked out of the club.

"Sakura where are we going?" Sasuke asked.

"Where do you think were going?" I asked back. It didn't take him long to realize on what I was saying.

When we got to my house it didn't take long for Sasuke to pick me up and take me to my room. We landed on my bed and I could feel his hands all over me. I moaned in pleasure of feeling his hands. His lips where on my neck and moving down to my breast. It felt so good.

"Wow Sakura your really wet." he whispered in my ear. I blushed deeply at that. "Are you ready for it?" he asked.

"Yes Sasuke yes just do it all ready!" I yelled. I felt him put his member in and started to move.

**In the late morning.......**

I woke up with a start. I was sure I was dreaming. Was I dreaming? I looked next to me and saw Sasuke sleeping peacefuly. It was cute. I got up quitly so I wouldn't wake him. I reched the bathroom to take shower and trying to remember on what happened last night. When I was done with my shower I got out, put a towel arounded me and walked back into my room. I notice Sasuke was up and getting dressed.

"Hey." I said as I walked pasted him. He walked over to me and put his arms around me.

"I had fun last night." he said sexualy in my ear. Before I could say anything I felt something coming up. I ran into the bathroom and through up. Then it hit me and it went all together. I was pregnant.

_**Thank you for the reviews. This was my first lemon and there my be more. Thank you again for the wait. I will update soon!!**_

_**PeytonUchihaSohma  
**_


	7. Chapter 7

Do I Love Him or Do I Hate Him

Chapter 7 Secerts, Lies, Tears

Saauke's~POV~

I have no clue on what happened this morning. I got up, noticed that Sakura wasn't next to me when I woke up, I was holding her when she got out of the shower, and yet the next thing I know shes in the bathroom pucking.

"Sakura are you ok?" I asked not even moving from where I was standing.

"Yea I'm fine. Um do you think you can go now. I dont want Kelesy to freak out about you being here." she yelled from the bathroom. I gave up and walked in the bathroom. She was looking in the mirror crying, her hair was all messed up, and her eyes where lost and a glossy green color.

"I don't believe your ok Sakura." I told her from the door way.

"Well you can believe on what you want to believe cause I could care less." she wipped her eyes and turned around. "Last night was a huge mistake. I'm sorry to say, but I don't want to see you anymore." she put her head down and whispered. "I'm sorry."

I did on what she said. I grabbed my shirt, put it on and left.

Sakura's~POV~

Tears ran down my cheek. It felt like someone took my heart out of my chest. After 5 mins of crying I left the bathroom got dressed and decided to go see Tsunade. I was hopping that she could tell me if I was pergnant or not, and I was hopping I wasn't. I don't know what I would do if I was, but either way I would keep the baby if I was pergnant. When I got there I knocked on the door.

"Come in" said Tsunade through the door.

I walked in with my head down.

"Sakura you're not supposed to be here till 7 tonight."

"I know but can you do something for me."

"Yea what is it that you need?" she asked. Then I got scared to ask and start to cry. She got up out of her chair from her desk and walk toward me. "Is it on what I think it is?"

"Yes it is. I want to make sure though."

"Ok, well lets get this done and over with." and with that we walked to the hospital.

Sasuke's~POV~

I got home stressed out and had no clue way Sakura kicked me out. I did know one thing. From what she looked like this morning and her eyes they looked scared.

"UGH!!!!!!!" I sceamed in the house.

"Hmm seems you're having a great day." said a female voice. I turned around and I had to bleak twice. It was Karin.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her. She walked over to my side.

"I wanted to say 'Hi' and you know on how I love to say hi." she said in a seductive voice. She had her hand moving down my chest.

I pushed her arm and walked away. "I'm not in the mood for you right now."

"Way not? You where in the mood for that weak of a girl and yet you're not in a mood for a strong sexy woman. Whats wrong with you?"

"You're my problem now go away. God you're giving me a headache!" I ran to my room to hide from her. When I heard the front door slam I knew she was gone. I got off my bed and went down stairs to the kitchen to grabe a beer. I really needed it. I took on sip and I heard a knock at the door. I groned and went to the door. When I opened it I had no clue on who it was.

"Hi Sasuke. You my not know me but im your twin sister Ino Uchiha.

_**Thank you for the reviews!!! sorry that the chapter was so short but I will try to have the next chapter updated.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**In this chapter its just going to be Sasuke getting to know his twin sister and there is going to be little Sakura in the chapter.**_

Do I Love Him or Do I Hate Him

Chapter 8 Confused

Sasuke's~POV~

"What did you just say?" I asked her. I was so confused.

"I'm your twin sister Ino. If you want I can come in and explan." she offered.

"That would be great." I moved from the door and let her in. I took her to the kitchen table. "Would you like some tea?" I asked her.

"No thank you, but thanks for asking."

I sat down at the table. "You can sit so you can tell on how we are twins." she nodded and sat down. It took her a while to start talking.

She looked up at me and started. "When we were born our father hated me to a point that he wanted to kill me. Itachi, our brother stopped our father and took me me away to raise me. Time to time when he left I was left with the girl that he loved. I didn't know that he was my brother till I was 7." she stopped and looked down. "That night when he killed the clan he lefted me and only came back to check on me." she looked up at me. "Just yesterday I found out about you and that our brother died last night. He was sick and wrote me this note." she handed me the note. I took it and it read:

_**Dear little Ino,**_

_** I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that you had a twin brother. I was trying to protect you from our father. You see our father wanted to just have boys, and yet you came. I was so happy to have you as a sister, but when I saw our fathers eyes I was scared for you. Thats way I took to you away.**_

_** I only have little time to write, but if you want you can go vist your brother in the Leaf village. He may be at the Uchiha estate. I sorry I didn't tell you. I have to go now.**_

_** I love you Little Ino**_

I looked up from the note and at her. She did some what looked like me in ways. She had raven black hair, eyes midnight black, and looked like my mother. She had tattoos on her neck. One was a Uchiha symbol and a black one that I couldn't tell on what it was.

"Well I got to go. I have a room at one of the Inns here. I'll be leaving in the morning. I only came here to tell you that our brother died and to meet you." she got up and walked to the door.

"Wait, how about you stay here for a while and I'm sure you can get a job here at the hospital." she stoppped and turned around to face me.

"I can't I have to go home to my husband." she walked back to the talbe and wrote down something. "Heres my number and address. If you're ever in the city look me up." then she turned around and started to walk to the door again.

"May I ask on who the guy you married? He is my brother-in-law."

"His name is Shane. He's one of the royals in the city. We been married for 3 years now, and we have 2 little ones coming in. I'm only 3 months now."

"How do you know it's twins?" I asked.

"I just have a feeling you know, but I'll let you know when they are born." she looked at her watch. " I have to go. I have to go to the doctors."

I got up from the table and walked to her. " Here lets go. I'll take you to the best doctor that I know. Trust me.

_**At the hospital........**_

"Who's this doctor that you know?" Ino asked.

"Her names Sakura. I know she has to be working tonight."

"Hmm......could she be your girlfriend?"

"I don't know. She got mad at methis morning for I don't know what." We finally reached Tsuade's office. I walked in and I didn't expect on who was in there. Sakura turned around, with tears in her eyes. I walked to her.

"Sakura whats wrong?" I asked.

She pushed me away. "I told you to go away Sasuke!" she yelled at me.

"I know, but besides on whats wrong can you take a look at my sister?"

I had everyone wide eye staring at Ino.

"Hi, I'm Ino Uchiha. Sasuke twin sister. Um.." she looked at Sakura."Can you take a look and see if my babies are ok? I have to go back to my husband here soon."

Tsunade got up and walked to my sister. "Is your husbanded here?" she asked.

"No he's in the city." Ino looked down at the floor.

"Well," Tsunade turned to me, "Sasuke you can go and get her husband and bring him here."

"No thats ok."Ino said.

Tsunade turned back to her. "Does he know that your here?"

"He knows I came here to see Sasuke, and plus Shane and I always go together to my doctors oppoints."

"Well lets go and take care of this baby business." Tsunade lead my sister to the door and out on the room.

Sakura and I where the only ones in the room. I looked at her trying to figure out on what happened this morning.

She looked up and cought my gaze.

"Saskue...........im...................pregnent.

_**Ok sorry for the long wait. There maybe missed spelled words in the=is chapter. Any who thanks for the reviews!!**_

_**PeytonUchihaSohma**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sorry for not updating been somewhat busy. Heres chapter 9 I hope you enjoy!!!**_

Do I Love Him or Do I Hate Him

Chapter 9 What's Going To Happen Now

Ino's ~POV~

"Ino thank god you're ok." my husband said as he ran in the room.

"I fine Luke. Tsunade just wanted to make sure things where ok with the twins."

"What?! Twins!?" Luke said and ran to me. "Im so happy to hear that. But I wish I was here to see it." he wrapped his arms around me with much love.

"Well I got some pictures so you can see." I held up the pictures of the babies to him. "A boy and a girl, and I know what names I want for them."

Luke looked up from the pictures and I saw tears in his eyes. " At least let me name our little boy." I took my hand and whipped the tears from his face.

"Ok I will." I leaned in and kissed him. " I love you."

" I love you to and I love that we are making cute babies." he laughed at that and I laughed along with him. " So how was meting your brother?" he asked.

" It was great and I think I confused him when I told him that I was his sister. He had a funny look that reminded me of Itachi. They look just alike hahaha.." I laughed and had tears falling down. I had no idea that I was crying but I t was funny that I was. Luke whipped the tears away.

"So how about you get dressed and ill go talk to the doctor about our new place."

"And where is that?" I asked.

"Oh right next to Sasuke and his girlfriend whats her name."

"Sakura and when did they hook up. The last thing I remember was that she looked like she was pregnant though. Shit. Thats just great. Im so going to kill Sasuke."

" What are you talking about?" Luke asked.

"Ill tell you later. Now if you dont mind I have to get dressed."

"But what if I want to help you" he said. I turned arounded a glared at him. I swear he was out of them room before I got to him.

_**Out of the hospital and walking to the new house..........**_

"Luke are we there yet?" I asked my feet started to hurt from all the walking.

"Not yet. Ok now open your eyes in 3,2,1 open." he uncovered my eyes. On what I saw I thought I was going to fall over. It was a 2 story, rice pappered doors, with red siding house.

"Luke it looks so amazing."

"Wait till you look inside. There is so much room for the kids to run around and the rooms are big enough for all 4 of us to fit in." he smiled and then leaned down and kissed me.

Sakura's ~POV~

I cant believe im having a baby with Sasuke a guy that hates everything and likes to kill. Ugh why me?!?!?!? I was walking in the streets thinking What am I going to do with the baby? Is Sasuke going to help me? What about Naruto? Will he be mad or happy? Well I was thinking I ran into somethingor someone. "Sorry." I looked up and saw that it was Sasuke's sister Ino.

"Hey Sakura. How are you doing?" she asked. She had a warming smile on her face.

"Ok I guess."

"I heared about you being.."

"Yea I know, but I dont know on what to do." I started to cry. She came up to me and hugged me.

"It's ok. If you need help I can help you. As you know im having twins and I learned from a good friend that had a baby at a young age. When I found out that I was going to have a baby I didnt know on what to do. She told me that having a baby is one of the most greatest gifts to have. So if you need any thing just come to me."

"But what about Sasuke? Will he help out? That's what im freaking out about."

"Why dont you ask him yourself." said a deep voice right behind me. I turned around and saw that Sasuke was right there. "Sakura I know you may hate me because of this, but I dont care on what you think. I will love you and this baby." he came up to me and kissed me.

_**Hey Please update!!!!!!!!**_

_**PeytonUchihaSohma :)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey everyone just to let everyone know that Ino Uchiha is Sasukes twin sister. If anyone did not know this well now you know.**_

Do I Love Him or Do I Hate Him

Chapter 10 Some Things Just Come To A Stop

Sakura's ~POV~

The sun shined brightly through the window. I turned around to face away from it but I had a pair of arms wrapped around me. He started to stir. I looked at him and he looked so peaceful. I smiled at the thought. I moved slowly out of the bed, but that sisnt work the pair of arms grabbed me and out me on his chest.

"You are staying here and you are nit going to leave." he mumbled in my hair.

"Sasuke I have to go. I have work and now that Tsunade has put me off missions till the baby is born I have to work at the hostpital. Now if you dont mind have to take a shower." I felt his arms dissapper from around me. I got up and grabbed my work clothes and started to ealk toward the bathroom and saw Sasuke walking with me.

"You dont mind if I join do you." I smiled and walked into the bathroom.

**At the Hostpital**

I Couldnt believe I was running late. Damn I hated when Sasuke did that. Look all charming and be so...so...so good looking. God why me.

When I got to the hospital I noticed that Ino(Sasukes sister) was there at the front desk she got up when she saw me. She look a little bigger then the last time I saw her.

"Hey Sakura how are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm fine sorry that I was running late." she gave me that look like she knew on what Sasuke and I did this morning.

"Sakura I was thinking if you wanted to go with me to the city. I have to go to the baby store and I noticed that the village doesn't have one here." she laughed at the thought. She looked so happy today. She walked beak to the front desk and sat down. I followed her and did the same.

"Ino I got a question for you how did you find out that you and Sasuke where you know twins?" I asked.

"Well I didn't know till just a few days ago. Itachi wrote me a note saying that I had a twin and that I was hated in the family. So that's how I ended up here. Meeting Sasuke and well I didn't know I was going to live here. I always lived in the city but I love it here it nice and peaceful." she said with a smile.

"Well I'm glade you're here. I don't know what I would do without your help with the baby and all. So what are you going to name the little ones?" I asked trying to get to know her some what better. Even if I was asking her about the baby's.

"Well Luke said that he wanted to name the boy so I could name the girl. He picked out Brandon for the boy and I the girl name I don't know yet. I was thinking Peyton or hmm...Mya. I know Peyton's a boy name but I think it will work for for a girls name." she laughed again.

"Well I think that Peyton would work. You know. My mother always wanted to name me Peyton but when she had me she saw that I had pink hair. That's how I was name Sakura haha I know its a weird story." I started to laugh that I didn't noticed that the doors opened. Ino got up and walk to the guy that walked in.

"Luke I told you that you didn't have come and check up on me. I doing fine and Sakura's here if anything does happen." she said with a caring voice and touched his face.

"But that's the problem I'm so anxious on not knowing on whats going to happen." she just looked at him and walked back to the front desk. When she sat down she just looked at him. I had a feeling that I should leave but I didn't get that far cause Luke just waved and left.

"So I take it that was your baby daddy." I smiled and laughed.

"Well yea and my husband. We've been together for 3 years. Its been great." then she looked down. "His father wasn't happy about it at first but when he got to know me he was happy that his son found someone to love and be with till the end of time. Ha I remember when we went and told Luke's dad that he was going to be a grandpa. He looked at me and smiled and then looked at Luke with kill in his eyes." I could tell she was happy at the memory but then she looked at the time she realized that we were done with work. We got up, checked out and walked out. "So how about it you and me looking at baby stuff. It may help later when you start to buy things."

"Sure I would love to. I'll go and change." I walked to the Uchiha estate and changed. It was still weird that I was living here but I didn't stay to think about it had to go. I ran upstairs in a hurry and put on a pain of light blue jeans and a white v-neck t-shirt. I got to Ino's house and we got into the car. Yes there was a car. It was the only way that we could make to the city. She drove in silence to the city. When we got to the store there was blinding lights to where I was paying attention to it. Next thing I know is that a sharp pain went through me and everything went black.

_**Hey everyone sorry for the very long wait. I have been very busy with things and well I just thought that I should write and update. I hope you enjoy the tenth chapter. Please review! :)**_

_**PeytonUchihaSohma **_

_**P.S ill try to update the new chapter this weekend or next week.**_


	11. Authors Note

Authors Note

Hey everyone I just want to tell you that it will be while till I update the next chapter. Reason for this is because I'm going camping for a week or so. Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter.

PeytonUchihaSohma


End file.
